


Stopping the Boulder

by bgltlena



Series: Grey's Oneshots [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Calzona, F/F, Getting Back Together, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagine Calzona getting back together.<br/>Set post 12.14 Odd Man Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopping the Boulder

"Hey, Arizona!" Callie yelled, jogging to catch up with the blonde.

"Hey, Callie."

"I heard what you did with those quadruplets, that was pretty incredible," she said, winded from running.

"Thanks," Arizona replied, smiling only slightly.

_Damn it Callie. You're badass and you just have to say it and go from there._

"I liked all that stuff you said, about stopping the boulder," Callie continued, "It really made me think."

"Oh yeah? Think about what?"

"A lot of things."

_Just OUT WITH IT already, Callie!_

"Hey, Arizona, do you maybe want to go and grab a drink?"

_That's a little better._

"Uh, I'm not on call tonight... Why not?"

"Awesome. Meet you downstairs in 15?"

"Sure."

* * *

Callie ran off, leaving Arizona to her own thoughts. Arizona stepped quietly into the NICU, just to check up on little Charles. He was so tiny, tinier than Sofia when she was born. That thought made Arizona miss Sofia. It was Callie's weekend with her, and Arizona missed her. She smiled at Charles and left the room to head downstairs. Arizona liked going to the NICU to think, it was quiet and peaceful, and she could take care of tiny babies like Charles to take her mind off of things. She reminisced about past miracle babies and went to the lobby to find Callie. Callie grinned at her and they left to head to Joe's. They arrived and sat down next to each other at the bar. Callie ordered them a round of tequila just to get started.

"Callie, you only ever order straight tequila if you've got something serious on your mind."

"Well, you know how I said I was thinking about things because of what you said?"

"About the hypothetical, metaphorical boulder? Yes."

"Well, what I was thinking about..." Callie trailed off for a moment, then continued. "Arizona, I broke up with Penny."

"Well that's..." Arizona hesitated.

"Good. Great, even." Callie finished.

Arizona smiled.

"Good for you, then."

She grabbed a tequila shot and downed it. Callie grinned and knocked one back as well. Arizona gestured for another round. They went on for a while in silence, Callie getting noticeably drunk. After several minutes (and several rounds of tequila shots) had passed, Callie finally spoke up.

"Arizona?"

"Yes?"

"I want to stop the boulder."

"What boulder?" Arizona asked, laughing.

Callie stared straight into those gorgeous blue eyes that had driven her crazy for so long, Arizona's laughter slowly faded until she had an equally serious expression adorning her perfect little face. Callie pondered for a moment how to explain her thoughts to Arizona. She decided that there was only one way to clear this up without having to waste any more precious time. Callie quickly leaned in and kissed Arizona full-force. There was more fire behind that kiss than any other kiss Arizona had experienced (and to be quite frank, she'd experienced a lot of kissing in her time), even with Callie herself. Callie finally pulled back and went back to her staring. Arizona grinned wider than she had in a long while, and that was when Callie broke the silence.

"Not today, you damned boulder."

Arizona leaned in and initiated another kiss, just as fierce as the first. She felt Callie grin against her lips, and Arizona took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside Callie's mouth. After a minute or two of good old-fashioned making out, Arizona finally pulled back.

"Calliope?"

"Damn, I've missed you calling me that."

"We should probably go elsewhere before we strip each other down right here."

"You're probably right."

They were making their way toward the exit when they saw Meredith and Alex sitting at the opposite end of the bar, watching them. Once they saw that Callie and Arizona had noticed, Alex mimed a toast with a smirk and Meredith just gave a thumbs up and a huge grin. The two girls just smiled back and walked outside the bar, where Callie immediately slammed Arizona against the wall and started kissing her again.

"Calliope," Arizona whispered against her lips. "I meant that we should go home, not just outside."

Callie laughed and brushed her hand across Arizona's cheek.

"I've missed this a little too much."

Arizona laughed and slapped Callie on the ass before running like a little kid on Christmas towards the cab that had been sent for them, presumably by Meredith. Callie really was like Christmas to Arizona.

Once they had been driving for a few minutes, Callie randomly starting giggling like a little kid. The tequila was really kicking in.

"What's so funny?"

Callie laughed some more.

"Not only did I stop the damned boulder, I pushed it right back up the damned hill."

"That you did, Calliope. That you did."

Callie grinned and snuggled into Arizona's side before nodding off, a little drunk powernap. That was when Arizona noticed the strange look on the cab driver's face.

"Sir, do you have a problem?"

The cab driver dramatically gestured between the two of them.

"Can you not form words tonight, sir?"

The cab driver frowned at her. Arizona just leaned down and kissed her Calliope fiercely.

"Hey, none of that."

Arizona smirked, and Callie smiled in her sleep.

"Yeah, I thought so."

"What does that mean?"

"You struck me as the homophobic type. Spend 20 years as a lesbian, you learn to sort of diagnose that on first sight."

"Ma'am, I just meant that you're both very drunk, and making out in the back of a cab. Sometimes, when I don't say anything, those seemingly innocent couples don't stop there. I meant no disrespect to your orientation, ma'am."

Arizona grinned at the flustered driver.

"I know, sir. I was just messing with you a little. 'Girls just wanna have fun' and all."

The cabbie smiled as he pulled up to Arizona's house.. Arizona tipped the driver extra for her antics, then helped the inebriated Callie out of the cab and into the house, sitting her on the couch. Arizona grinned when she saw that Callie had fallen back asleep on the couch. She sat in the armchair next to Callie and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She pulled up the work schedule and saw that she and Callie were both off the next day. Their little celebration could wait a while until Callie was sobered up. The blonde had just settled back into the armchair to watch the adorable Latina sleep, in the most non-creepy way, when she heard the girl mumble.

"Ari...zona?"

"Yes, Calliope?"

"Come nap with me."

Arizona smiled and moved to join Callie on the couch. Callie opened up her arms to hold Arizona like an oversized teddy bear. Arizona laughed, plopped down onto the couch, and snuggled into Callie, who wrapped her arms around the blonde and nuzzled her face into her neck. They stayed like that until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Arizona woke up in the middle of the night, definitely having sobered up and desperately needing to pee. It wasn't until then when the realization hit her. Their night at the bar had really happened. She was actually at her old house, snuggling on her couch with her Calliope. She'd been dreaming of this for months and it had to happen while they were drunk. She let out a little sigh, and that was enough to wake Callie who was only a light sleeper when she had her drunk naps.

"Arizona? Please tell me this is real."

Arizona rolled over to face Callie.

"Oh, it's all real. You rolled the boulder back up the damned hill and all."

"Oh my God I actually used that line?"

"I thought it was sweet." Arizona smiled.

Callie blushed, and Arizona scooted forward so that there was less than an inch between their face.

"Callie, I really don't think you understand how long I've been waiting for you to say something like that," she whispered.

"Arizona, I really don't think you understand how long I've been psyching myself up to actually do that."

"You stopped the boulder."

"I stopped the boulder."

Arizona leaned in and kissed Callie, hard. They made out for a few minutes before Arizona realized- holy _shit_ she had to pee. She pulled back from Callie, who grumbled a little bit.

"Callie I really have to pee."

Callie grinned.

"Go pee then. I'm not going anywhere."

Arizona laughed and ran off to the bathroom. She glanced at the time on her watch, it was 03:24. They were both sobered up and had plenty of time to enjoy themselves before Meredith, who had picked up Sofia from daycare per Callie's request, brought Sofia home. Arizona smirked to herself and tiptoed across the hall to her bedroom. She was not going to let Callie see her in granny panties the first time they had sex since their divorce. No way in hell. Arizona quietly made her way over to her underwear drawer. She pulled out her blue and black lingerie, Callie's favorite. She smiled as she slipped the sexier undies on and replaced her previous clothing with pajamas. She confidently walked back to the couch where she saw that Callie had nodded off again. Arizona smiled and walked over to where Callie was innocently slumbering, her face still flushed from their makeout session. The blonde slowly leaned down and woke the beautiful Latina with a gentle kiss.

"Calliope, what do you say we move this to the bedroom?"

Callie beamed and nodded at her. Once they had agreed on the matter of heading to the bedroom, they could barely keep their hands (and mouths) off of each other for long enough to get there. If Arizona had been groggy before, she certainly wasn't now. She shoved Callie through the bedroom door, and the Latina peeled her shirt from her body, revealing that blue and black lacy bra that Callie loved so much. Callie grinned before allowing Arizona to pull off her shirt, finding that Callie was wearing her red bra, Arizona's own favorite.

"Somebody had high hopes," Arizona poked at Callie, smirking.

"Looks like it's good that I did."

"Can't say you're wrong there."

Arizona smashed her lips against Callie's and pushed her down onto the bed. The blonde leaned down and slowly removed Callie's pants, and allowed Callie to do the same for her. Arizona leaned over onto Callie, kissing her fiercely. She'd really, really missed this. Sure, she'd had sex with other people since Callie, but nothing had even come close to the mind-blowing sex that she had with Callie. Arizona reached over and unhooked Callie's bra and watched as it fell to the floor before seductively removing her own. Typically on nights like this, Callie took control. But not tonight, dammit. Tonight? Arizona was going to make Callie scream. Callie saw the fire in Arizona's eyes and knew that the sexy blonde wasn't messing around tonight. They'd been deprived of each other for too damn long now, and now Arizona was going to make up for lost time. Arizona saw the expression on Callie's face and knew that the girl had figured out Arizona's plans. If anything, her lack of protest turned Arizona on even more. Arizona looked down at Callie's underwear, the red thong being the only thing left on her body except for her necklace with the little heart pendant, which matched the one that Arizona wore. The girls had put them back on in the cab, both of them having always had the necklaces with them at all times. Those necklaces would stay on. However, the underwear would not. Arizona reached over and slowly pulled Callie's underwear down her legs before dropping it to the floor. Callie reached out to pull off Arizona's but the blonde had beaten her to it, her underwear already thrown to the floor. Callie leaned back against the pillows and Arizona moved up towards her, straddling her waist. The blonde trailed kisses all along Callie's jawline and all down her neck, stopping to pay a little special attention to the fiery Latina's breasts. After a while of that, Callie was almost ready to come without Arizona even getting near where she'd typically be. Arizona realized this with a smirk stopped everything she was doing, keeping Callie right at the brink of her orgasm.

"Arizona, oh my _God. Please!_ "

Arizona gave Callie an evil grin, before lunging down to begin eating Callie out. She didn't even stop when Callie came, she kept going, enjoying herself too much, until Callie came again. Now, it was Arizona's turn to be right on the brink of an orgasm. She gave one look to Callie who immediately understood and they switched positions. Callie quickly got started, not wasting any time. After all, Arizona was the boss tonight. Callie, however, was damn good at this, and managed to get Arizona off very quickly so they could switch back. Once they had flipped again, Arizona slowly pushed one finger inside of Callie, testing things out. Callie had definitely missed this part. Callie was damn amazing with her mouth, but Arizona was even better with her hands. She knew exactly how to make Callie scream. Callie gasped as she added another finger. Arizona started to slowly pump her fingers in and out of Callie, making her moan. With a glance and a smirk up at Callie, she added a third finger. The blonde started moving her fingers faster now, finding that sweet spot that made Callie shudder. Arizona kept going until Callie was just about to come, and then she did this strange little movement with her hand which made each one of her three fingers inside of Callie brush up against a different sweet spot.

" _ARIZONA!"_ Callie screamed as she came. Arizona smirked. She had accomplished her goal.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls were under the covers naked, cuddling with each other. Arizona looked straight into Callie's eyes and spoke in what was almost a whisper.

"Calliope Torres, I love you."

"I love you, too, Arizona Robbins."

 

 


End file.
